Villains In Aurodan::
by viva.la.chaos
Summary: Alright, more villain kids are allowed into Aurodan. But what happens when these kids, don't work out like the last batch? What if these kids won't conform? What if they just want to have a bit of fun?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

So the children of the Isle of the Lost going to Auradon worked out. Which ultimately meant a few more should be added in, bit by bit. Solid plan. I mean, if the daughter of Maleficent, the woman recognized to be the most evil of them all's daughter could be good, could we all?

Forget it. No way. Not happening. Maleficent's little girl Mal did it. Big deal. Good for her. Anyone who knows about the dark side knows that Maleficent is overrated and overdone. All because of Sleeping Beauty and cursing a child is so wrong. I mean, she couldn't even find the child and kill her when she had the chance. No had to be dramatic and merely curse her. Then try to retract it and fail. Villain fail of the century. Not to mention, Mal, Jay, Carlos, and Evie, none of them have an evil bone in their body. They have committed no evil to earn them a title of villain in any world.

But whoop dido. I'm chosen to leave along with two other kids. Simply because they see a kid on the Isle seemingly parentless, and say "seems safe enough." Without ever learning who I belong to. Smart move dude. Anyway, so thanks to Mal, I'm now on the doorstep of Auradon Prep with these other kids. We aren't friends but we aren't enemies. There's no animosity, so maybe friends? Who cares.

The newly crowned King Ben-who is just too flaming young for this, I mean he's still in high school guys. Come on- came down the steps with his new girlfriend, Mal. "Welcome to Auradon." He announced grandly. "It's a pleasure to have you all join us." He continued going to shake all of our hands. Minus mine. Mine stayed crossed on my chest. He gave me a nervous smile in return. One I didn't return.

My attention went to Mal. "Mal, haven't seen you for quite some time." Mal blinked clearly trying to remember me.

"Who are you three exactly?" Mal asked. I scoffed looking up at the beast's statue. Yeah, good test villains there Ben. Mal was a great choice.

"Jade." The boy I didn't know said. "Ursula's son." He shrugged. There was a mess of curly black tendrils on his head reminding me of a squid. How fitting. His eyes were a faint lavender that seemed to sparkle in a mischievous light.

"Anakin." The other boy, who I knew, said. He was the closest thing I had to a friend. He even knew my dad and I didn't hate him in any way "Guess my parents." He dared.

King Ben shrugged still smiling. Gah it was like the sun, bright, annoying and impossible to look at for too long. "Uncultured swine." I muttered. Come on, the answer was obvious. Still, neither Mal nor Ben seemed to get it. I sighed before answering myself. "Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala turned Skywalker in a secret marriage due to stupid rules designed to be broken. Thank you."

"Thank you." Anakin said hitting my shoulder.

"So who might you be?" Ben asked me.

"Kylo."

"And your parents?"

"None of your business. Besides, I'm a stray." I shrugged honestly wishing I cared. Oh the lies I tell. Ben looked at me for a minute longer before he gestured for us to follow. We walked inside the doors, glancing around at the perfectly put together school. Inside was two kids, the smaller of the two awkwardly pulling at the collar of his uniform.

"New princes." Anakin said with a smirk.

"Clearly." I answered putting my hands into my leather jacket pockets.

"Clearly you're from the Isle of the Lost." The boy shot back.

I feigned hurt. "No," he gave me a lopsided smile tilting his head to the side slightly. He had unruly dark brown, maybe black hair that wouldn't lay down and doe-like soft brown eyes. Definitely a marshmallow. "Who are the new princes?" I asked tilting my head to the side looking at both of them.

"Kylo, meet Hiro and Tadashi Hamada." I looked at Tadashi, he had short cropped dark brown hair and the safe soft eyes.

"Anakin, dude. Tadashi and your dad are twins." I pointed at Tadashi's right arm which was undeniably robotic. Anakin gave a laugh and the brother princes shared a look. Neither of them seemed to get it. Even Jade was laughing. Still everyone gave us a weird look. Ben and Mal stared at me. "Wait, again! None of you get it? Oh my word, you uncultured swine. Gah, do you know anything?"

"Nothing about villains." Mal said.

"First off, Vader backslash Anakin was no villain. Alright? Do not kill his good name with your dirt child. Everything Anakin did was either manipulation or out of love. He wanted to protect his wife and children to come. Then there was Count Dooku and Palpatine, and life falls apart."

"Well I'm glad you're here to tell us these things." Hiro said rolling his eyes a little.

"Han Solo." Anakin and I instantly responded.

"What?" Tadashi asked. "How am I like Anakin's father?" I looked at him. There was genuine curiosity in his eyes. No sarcasm or disgust. Weird.

"My dad lost his arm after getting struck by Count Dooku's Force lightning." Anakin supplied. "It was turned robotic, like yours. Of course everyone one here is boring so there's probably no purple lightning involved in your loss of limbs."

"Unless Dooku's back." Jade said.

"No way, if Dooku was back this place would be fun. But it's about as much fun as a plastic bag."

"True." Anakin answered as I shook my head.

Ben blinked a few times before asking the two princes, "Would you show them around the school and make sure they know their schedules."

"Sure." Tadashi said before looking over the three of us. "Well your first class just started a minute ago."

"Remedial goodness." Hiro said leading the way into the castle. "Such fun."

"Yeah, fun."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shoving the doors open, I found it highly amusing to see that we already had to deal with more kids. "Remedial goodness," I narrated climbing up on the back table and walking forward. "Designed for the children of villains," I leapt onto the student's table scattering their school work. "But taught to royals. How'd y'all land here, forget to volunteer at the animal shelter?" I hopped down while removing my leather jacket.

None of them answered me, they were too busy staring at the newly reveled tattoo printed at the base of my neck. I spun on them forcing them out of their reveres. "Who are you?" one of the girls asked. She had bleach blonde hair braided down the back but with sassy bangs in the front.

"A half demon creation out to destroy the entire human race." I answered sitting down on her table. "Not to mention the coolest girl to ever walk these overrated halls. Your move." I challenged.

"Elisa, daughter of elsa," she made a light dusting of snow fall onto my black hair briefly, "and Russia."

"Double frozen." Jade said. "Well that would suck."

"For you at least." I shot. "Well mostly your family, you have a dry land form."

"A what?" another kid asked. A girl with striking blue eyes and faint blonde hair. "Dry land form?"

"Yes stupid. Listen up."

"Children," Fairy Godmother interrupted. "Please find a seat. Thank you. Hiro and Tadashi, would you like to stay? After orientation for the new students you can take them on a tour if you need to."

"Yes ma'am." Tadashi said curtly. Hiro gave a strained smile before I hopped down from the table and sitting across the aisle, plopping down between Anakin and Hiro, my feet landing comfortably on the desk. Tadashi sat down next to Elisa while Jade sat on the other side of Anakin.

Sparing you all the boring details, she explained the class briefly before we were off with Hiro and Tadashi to discuss everything else. As we separated into dorms I asked Hiro, "Is there anything fun to do here besides your precious school work?" I asked leaning against the doorframe.

"Yeah, we have plenty of clubs."

"Any sparring or maybe building ones?" I asked honestly needing to do something. "I don't sit around doing my nails all day."

"Do you build? Like robots and stuff." He bit his lower lip.

"Sometimes back home I would with scrap metal." I shrugged. "There was never much to do."

"Try robotics, we have a meeting tomorrow." He gave me a nervous smile. "If you want. It's epic. You get to build sparring robots for competitions." His eyes lit up in excitement. "Bet you might have a sporting chance."

"Alright, now. Food."

"Don't worry, it's lunch. After you put your stuff away, head to the cafeteria and get something. Find a table, and dig in." With a curt nod, I closed the door and was left with a room now shared with Elisa. Joy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tossing my bag onto the bed, I saw Elisa watching me from her place sitting on her bed. Ignoring her, I put my sparse items away in the chest before looking her head in the eye. "Yes?" I asked icily.

"Nothing," she answered. I glared at her briefly before going to leave. "Who's your family Kylo?" she asked as my hand closed around the doorknob. I took a deep breath honestly sick of that question already.

"The Dark Side." I answered easily. "Are you going to eat or can you survive off of your own snow?"

Her light eyes were clouded in confusion. "I need food to survive." Her eyes were a sparkling amethyst hinted with blue that always seemed chilled. "Why did you ask that?" she asked wrinkling her nose a little.

"I have questions for you and your remedial goodness gang or whatever you guys are." Her eyes a bit surprised but a just smirked before leaving the room wandering down the lavish halls wondering how I would…redecorate. Once I found the lunchroom and got some food, I set myself down under a tree with Anakin yawning deeply, my head tilting back to rest on the tree. "They got me up to early." I explained.

"Tell me about it." Anakin said rubbing a hand over his hand over his eyes. "Waking me up at 6 and expecting to do what they want me to do is ridiculous." I noticed Elisa on the edge of my vision walking over along with one of the other girls from remedial goodness. "And the child of Elsa returns."

"Plus one more naughty royal in remedial goodness." I added blandly not letting them see my curiosity. "Who is still nameless." I added as an afterthought.

"Slendergirl." She supplied with a shrug. I very nearly choked on my Coke.

"Who the freak is your mom then to land you here? I don't know about you, but Slenderman is notoriously dangerous." I glanced at Anakin who was stunned silent his eyes wide and I guessed mine were too. "Guess these royals are stupid." I put in covering up my shock leaning back against the tree.

"Elsa." Now Anakin actually choked on his soda, Pepsi I think, and we both watched them. In her glasses I saw my own golden eyes flecked black stare into my own soul. I straightened up.

"Two Elsa descendants both in remedial, one with the king of the dark as a father and the other with the King of Arendelle. I know I'm missing something. Care to tell me what?" I insisted as Jade joined us eyeing the Elsa girls. He wasn't a fan of ice.

"What's missing?"

"Why Elsa and Slenderman thought this would be a good idea for one. Two, why was the King okay with it? Russia…I need vodka." I said putting my head on Anakin's shoulder shaking my head.

He shoved me away with a smirk. "We'll find you some."

"I know where to look." Jade added smiling.

"All of you are underaged." Elisa said.

I gave her a bored look. "Your point is? Who cares what we do? As long as we don't flood the school or whatever. There's no one here to watch over us. Aside from each other." I shrugged. "Seems like a solid plan. Find vodka, drink it, don't get caught."

"Great idea." Jade said nodding before folding his hands behind his head. "Tonight then." He said with a devilish smile like a shark. I threw a fry at him which hit his temple before Anakin threw one into his mouth.

"You three are delusional." Slendergirl said.

"No, we just have a clear definition of fun." Anakin answered. "Like shooting something with the Death Star. Always fun." I mulled over the whole Elsa's children having different parents scrutinizing them.

Elisa stared back at me, her eyes chilled glass against my blazing bonfire. The glass shattered as she looked away and I smirked. A shadow was cast on the space between our groups and I glanced around my hamburger to see Tadashi coming towards us with a smile on his face. I nudged Anakin the ribs swallowing my food. "Three bucks says he sits next to Elisa," I bet.

"You're on." He answered before Jade was in on it too with a mischievous smile.

"Seven says they're dating." Jade bet slyly. Anakin snorted.

"As if, deal." He answered before Jade looked at me.

"I think you're right." I answered with a shrug. Betting time was up because Tadashi was here. He went and sat next to…Elisa. I punched Anakin's arm. Three dollars to me. Then he leaned over and gave Elisa a kiss. Seven bucks to Jade.

Right as we were finishing up lunch, the other new prince came over. "Hiro Hamada," Jade said grandly. "What brings you over here?" Jade asked before slurping up his noodle. Hiro gave a lopsided smile.

"Just checking on you guys. Also making sure you know where your next class is."

"Sure, it's in the school." Anakin answered.

"Actually," Tadashi said, "it's outside. Each of you have to pick a physical education course to take." I moaned into the sky before looking at Tadashi.

"Why?" I moaned before eating one of Anakin's strawberries.

"It's mandatory. But you have options."

"Like what?" Jade asked, ketchup smeared on his lip. "Because I'm not really a sporty person unless it's swimming." I lightly socked him as he smiled at me. "The truth hurts honey. I'm a better swimmer."

"Shut up about the water." I told him cuffing him on the head.

"So what can we play?" Anakin asked ruffling my hair before I pushed him sideways so he was laying on the grass.

"Loads of things," Hiro answered with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jade took a swimming course. Big shocker. No literally, he got a hold of three electric eels and tried to race with them in the pool. I would have helped only…I hate water. I like fire, it's so much more fun. Needless to say he got in trouble and had to stay after school. Such a punishment considering we had nowhere to go.

Anakin took a fencing class and showed off his light saber. They tried to take it from him but no one was able to get close enough. Thank you Force. Me? What did I do? Nothing, I left the campus. Wandered around the woods. I didn't do sports unless I felt like it. And I didn't so that's how I find myself in the Fairy Godmother's office with Jade and Anakin awaiting punishment. Real scary.

"Screw that," I said as soon as Fairy Godmother left due to some emergency. "Let's go guys." I said going to the window and opening it. With a laugh I jumped out followed by Jade then Anakin. Brushing myself off, I smiled at the gaping window high above us. "Now, we're off to find vodka."

"Or not," Jade said running a hand through his hair while the other one pointed out Hiro and Tadashi staring at us. Shrugging, I left the shrubbery we had landed in walking past them with an exaggerated bow.

"Where are you guys going?"

"We're off to see the wizard, the horrible wizard of Oz." I sang before saluting and going to walk away. A hand grabbed my upper arm and I bristled sparks appearing at the touch. Not figurative sparks when soul mates or whatever touch. No, real sparks that caught fire as they touched the ground.

The person who had grabbed me, Hiro, jumped back with a shout of surprise as I turned to look at him with a gleam in my eye. "Watch it boy," I told him before Anakin shook his head as Tadashi watched me wearily. I was use to it, the staring eyes, the judgment. So I brushed it off.

"How did you do that?" Hiro asked his eyes wide with excitement.

I cupped my hand and held it towards him before it burst into flames. "Fire heart. My heart is that of a dragon's comprised of fire and blood." I shrugged putting my hand in my jean pocket.

"That's amazing." Tadashi said his eyes softer.

"Not really, it's genetics."

"Still," Hiro said. "The fact that that is genetically possible is amazing."

"If you say so." I said before gesturing to Anakin and Jade. "Let's see if we can find a way to the Isle." I suggested. "That or," I looked up. "The Death Star."

"Oh I have a plan to get to the Death Star." Anakin said. "Come on Jade, hope you don't mind the endless vacuum of space. Kylo, try not to push anyone out the airlock chamber."

"I'm making no promises!" I announced proudly with a salute.

"Good enough for me."

"Hey Kylo." Hiro called out. I rolled my eyes stopping and looking back at him. "Robotics is at four if you're interested." He said before waving awkwardly. I gave him a blank stare before following Anakin and Jade.

"These things crashed a while ago," Anakin explained pulling off a tarp reveling four X-wings. "My dad told me about them along with a crazy story." Anakin's smile was blindingly bright whenever he spoke of his father. "When you mentioned the Death Star I remembered the story about the emergency landing."

"They screwed up and came to the next galaxy over." Jade summerized as I climbed on them checking them out.

"Yeah, it's how I got here." Anakin explained his eyes devoid of sadness. They practically glowed in joy. "Do you think you can get them flying again?" Anakin asked me as I poked my head into one of the cockpits.

"Am I a human blowtorch?" I shot back looking at him again. "Definitely but not alone, I'll need supplies." I thought back to Hiro. Robotics, that implies things to help build. Maybe I could stop by…


End file.
